<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i feel like i'm in paradise by southern_stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401615">i feel like i'm in paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/southern_stars/pseuds/southern_stars'>southern_stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/southern_stars/pseuds/southern_stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wants to create Christmas traditions with Alex. Alex is more than happy to oblige him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i feel like i'm in paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Otis Redding's "Merry Christmas, Baby"</p><p>A huge thank you to Brooke for encouraging me to write this. Without her help, this would be an unreadable mess of clauses loosely held together with commas, tape, and string. Thank you also to Kelly for her, ahem, suggestions. And thank you to Carla and Rebecca for their small but mighty input!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex comes into consciousness slowly, twinkling white lights registering behind his eyes before he gradually blinks them open. He knows this means Michael has plugged in the small Christmas tree on their dresser he insisted upon putting there, along with the rest of the decorations around their house. ("It's our first Christmas together, Alex! Neither of us had great Christmases growing up, and I want to make this one special for you!") He also knows he probably did so with his telekinesis, seeing as how both of Michael's arms are currently wrapped around him like an octopus. And the next thing he realizes is the fact his head is resting on Michael’s chest, the patch of hair there slightly tickling his cheek and ear. It's a mystery as to whether Alex positioned himself like this in his sleep or if Michael snuggled around him, but Alex doesn't care. He loves waking up in Michael's arms. He loves touching Michael any way he can. </p><p>He turns his head slightly and presses a kiss to Michael's bare sternum, snickering when it makes him jump.</p><p>"You're awake," Michael recovers and smiles, moving one hand to rest in Alex's hair.</p><p>Alex tilts his head up to look Michael in the eyes. He is so smitten with this man, loves every inch of him, including what is currently a fantastic case of bedhead, his curls a wild, frizzy halo around his face.</p><p>"I'm awake. Merry Christmas, baby." </p><p>"Merry Christmas, Alex. I can't wait to spend the whole day with you making our own traditions together." Michael sounds so fond, and it makes Alex's chest tighten and his stomach swoop. He never thought he would get to have this, to have the only man he's ever loved in his bed - their bed - on Christmas morning, wanting to create memories together to make up for the shitty ones they had growing up.</p><p>"Well, if that's the case, we need to get started. Let me up so we can go open presents," he says as he attempts to wriggle free of Michael's hold.</p><p>Michael tightens his grip and hugs Alex closer. "Uh uh. Not yet. I'm not ready to get out of bed."</p><p>Alex huffs out a laugh, fully aware this would likely happen. Michael likes to cuddle in the mornings just as much as he does, so he doesn't mind one bit.</p><p>"But, you know, since we're still here, I can think of something we can do," Michael continues with a sly smile. "You wanna...?" </p><p>He brings his hand from Alex's hair to make a fist near his face, pumping it from side to side while sticking his tongue in his cheek, a crude simulation of a blowjob, then pointing down. He winks.</p><p>Alex rolls his eyes and lets out a bright chuckle. </p><p>"Wow, Michael, you really know how to woo a guy. Wanting sex on this holy day of Christmas?" he laughs, sarcastically scandalized, lightly flicking Michael's chest and shifting to move down his already naked body. ("Of course I sleep naked! I seem to remember someone saying I run hot, after all.")</p><p>"Woah, woah, wait," Michael says, suddenly sounding serious. His body stiffens and his eyebrows furrow together in worry. He reaches down to cup Alex's cheek, using his fingertips to tilt his face up and look him in the eyes. Alex stills under his concerned gaze. "You know that was a joke, right? I would never make you do something you don't want to do." </p><p>Alex sighs and smiles at him with affection. He shakes his head, relieved with the knowledge nothing is actually wrong. Michael is just checking in and trying to be a better communicator, something they’re both working on. Of course he knows it was a joke. However, he also knows Michael gets into his own head sometimes and needs reassurance, something Alex is more than happy to provide. In fact, he’s prepared to spend the rest of his life showing Michael how much he loves him if that’s what he needs.</p><p>"Michael," he starts, his voice sure and deep. "I've spent too much of my life not getting to touch you..."</p><p>He reaches up to pinch Michael's nipple, surprising him and causing him to gasp.</p><p>"Not getting to kiss you..." </p><p>He kisses Michael's hip bone.</p><p>"Not getting to taste you..."</p><p>Maintaining eye contact, he licks a slow, broad stripe up Michael's cock, ending with an open kiss on the tip, already tasting how much Michael wants this. Wants him. Michael keens, arching his back and moaning as both hands tangle in the sheets. </p><p>"If I ever turn down the opportunity to get my mouth on you, you'll know something is seriously wrong with me." </p><p>"Only if you're sure," Michael says shakily. Despite Alex’s assurances, he still sounds skeptical. The underlying quiver in his voice also does nothing to hide how turned on he already is even though Alex has barely touched him.</p><p>Alex takes the opportunity to grab his dick, swallowing down to meet his fist, then popping off. </p><p>"Believe me, I'm sure," he says, returning Michael’s earlier wink with one of his own. He hears a soft "oh, shit" fall from Michael's lips as the tension leaves his body. </p><p>His momentary hesitance notwithstanding, Michael has never been shy about sex, another quality Alex loves about him. He knows Michael’s anxieties are based on wanting to get their relationship right this time. Now that they're finally together, he’s in it for the long haul. And that he wouldn’t actually mind if Alex’s hands were on him every second of every day.</p><p>Alex immediately becomes eager with the need to fuck away the uncertain thoughts from Michael’s head. To prove to him there is nowhere he'd rather be at this moment than showing him all the love he has to offer on their first Christmas morning together. Michael wants to make traditions together, and by god, Alex thinks this is a great one to start.</p><p>He dives back down, his mouth and hand working in tandem to promptly bring Michael to full hardness. </p><p>"God, Alex, your mouth," Michael cries and throws his forearm over his face. His other hand grips the sheet below him so firmly, he pulls it free from its tightly tucked corner. "It's like you - fuck! - like you were made for this. Made for me." He groans.</p><p>Alex hums an "mmhmm" in the affirmative, previous experience telling him the vibrations will send shivers straight from Michael's dick up through his spine. </p><p>He’s right. Michael’s whole body shudders, his desire evident. Alex grins to himself. </p><p>Deciding to tease him a little, to drive him a little more wild, Alex takes the chance to pull back to verbally respond. </p><p>“Only you,” he whispers, languidly pumping his hand up and down a few times. He slowly twists his palm around the head of Michael’s dick on every upstroke, spreading pre-come on his shaft on the way back down, the slick sounds of his fist echoing through their bedroom. Michael’s eyes squeeze shut as he whimpers in the back of his throat.</p><p>Then Alex enthusiastically gets back to work, all lips and tongue.</p><p>It doesn’t take long before Michael starts babbling, Alex hearing a murmured "shit" here and "fuck" there. Michael's body is already a writhing, needy, moaning mess below him. Alex can tell he’s close, but not quite there yet, so he doubles down on his efforts to bring him to the brink. He wants to hear Michael whine.</p><p>Alex loves this. Loves the audible manifestations of Michael's pleasure. Loves making him mutter nonsense. Loves he's such a noisy fuck. Loves <i>him</i>.</p><p>When Michael’s legs fall further apart, giving Alex more access, he takes the opportunity presented to him. He moves his hand to play with Michael's balls, rolling and gently stroking them with the pads of his guitar-calloused fingers.</p><p>"Fuck!" Michael cries out, his body bowing upward. Both hands fly into Alex's hair, tugging a little, but not enough to cause pain. They've talked about this, never wanting to hurt each other, especially in bed, but Alex would be lying if he said he didn't love when Michael pulled at his roots a little, digging into his longer-than-regulation-length hair.</p><p>As Michael rakes his blunt fingernails through Alex's scalp, Alex continues his movements, never letting Michael get used to one thing too long.</p><p>Licking up his shaft. Soft, sloppy kisses following after. Tonguing at his slit to taste the pre-come steadily gathering there. Taking him deep and sucking on the way back up. Michael groaning and gasping the entire time. </p><p>Soon, Alex moves both hands to Michael's hips and firmly holds him in place. He relaxes his throat and takes him down as far as he can go, the combination of Michael’s pre-come and his own spit-slick lips making his effort easy. He knows this drives Michael crazy, that this is one of his favorite things. He also knows why he needs to hold on tightly. Otherwise, Michael will buck up into his mouth, not that he would actually mind. He could take it. Has taken it on more than one occasion. But he also knows what comes next. He's known Michael's tells since they were 17 - the desperation in his voice, the way his breath quickens, the clench of his abs, the fact that he can’t keep still.</p><p>As if on cue, Michael begins mewling and whining and rocking his hips, a breathy "don't stop" soon following.</p><p>"I'm, I'm..." is all Michael manages before choking out a shout and coming in Alex's mouth. Alex quickly swallows around him, but despite his best efforts, he doesn't catch everything, a little dribbling down his chin. Even though Michael is boneless, chest heaving as he gasps for air, he still manages to motion for Alex to move up, wanting to kiss him as he always does. He tastes himself on Alex's tongue, and, realizing the mess he made, kisses down Alex's chin and traces his tongue down his throat, reverently cleaning him up. They lazily trade kisses a few moments more, their heartbeats calming and breath slowing.</p><p>"My turn," Michael finally pulls back to say, reaching down to find how hard Alex is through his sweatpants. ("It's December, Michael! Of course I'm wearing pants to bed! Some of us don't have alien body heat to keep us warm in the winter!") He reaches up and softly nudges Alex's shoulder, attempting to get him to turn on his back.</p><p>"Not yet," Alex says, covering Michael's hand with his own, then adjusting them to rest over his heart. "I just want to sit here for a second and catch my breath and bask in how much I love you." He laughs at his own cheesiness and kisses the tip of Michael's crooked nose.</p><p>Michael laughs, too, and shifts to cuddle Alex to his chest in the same position they woke up in.</p><p>"Bask away, baby. I'm not going anywhere until you're ready."</p><p>Alex sighs contentedly. "Merry Christmas, Michael."</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Alex. I love you, too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Full disclosure: this is the first thing I've ever written creatively and the first thing I've written at all in three years. But these idiots drew me back. I love them too much and I just want them to be happy. I welcome constructive feedback/comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>